Bald
by blupii
Summary: Haruno Sakura bingung atas perubahan sikap sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Kapanpun dan dimanapun Sasuke berada ia selalu menggunakan topi. Dan ia juga mulai menghindari Sakura, ada apa dengan Sasuke? AU! For SSFD and Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah. Ficlet pendek. Hampir penuh akan dialog. DLDR! Wanna RnR?


Bald

For SSFD 2014 and Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuSaku's fiction

.

.

Warn: Hampir penuh akan dialog. Dialog bahasa Jawa. Maybe OOC, maybe typo(s), dan mungkin agak absurd!

.

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

Wanna RnR?

.

Summary: Haruno Sakura bingung atas perubahan sikap sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Kapanpun dan dimanapun Sasuke berada ia selalu menggunakan topi. Dan ia juga mulai menghindari Sakura, ada apa dengan Sasuke?

o0o

''Sasuke!'' teriak Sakura.

''...''

''Tekna ngapa koe nyingkir saka aku? Apa koe wes jeleh karo aku?'' -Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa kau sudah bosan bersamaku?

''Koe pengen reti alesanku?'' -Kamu mau tahu alasanku?

Tanpa ragu, Sakura mengangguk mantap.

o0o

Senin, 09 September 2013.

''Apa maksudmu iki, Cah? Wis mangkat telat, rambut gondrong, sepatu werna-werna, iseh wae padha gojeg ing barisan. Arep dadi apa koe sesuk yen wes gedhe?'' -Apa maksud kalian, Nak? Sudah berangkat terlambat, rambut panjang, sepatu berwarna-wani. Masih saja bergurau di barisan. Mau jadi apa kalian saat sudah besar nanti?

Terlihat Pak Genma sedang menasehati beberapa siswa badung di sekolah ini. Padahal seharusnya mereka sudah pulang, mengingat ini sudah jam 2 siang. Namun, karena perbuatan mereka saat upacara tadi pagi, mereka harus siap dinasehati dan diberi hukuman oleh Pak Genma.

''Koe barang Sasuke! Kok isa koe melu-melu dadi bocah nakal kaya dheweke?'' -Kamu juga Sasuke! Kok bisa kamu ikut-ikut jadi anak nakal seperti mereka?

Sementara itu yang ditanya tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak minat untuk menjawab. Pasalnya ia tadi ditarik ke barisan anak-anak nakal ini karena rambut emonya yang sudah terlampau panjang untuk ukuran siswa laki-laki. Memang, di sekolah ini, semua siswa laki-laki harus berambut pendek. Seperti yang tercantum dalam peraturan sekolah.

''Saiki koe melu aku!'' -Sekarang kalian ikut saya!

Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa berambut pirang yang bertanya, ''Kita ajeng dipuntumut wonten pundi, Pak?'' -Kita mau disuruh ikut ke mana, Pak?

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan salah satu siswanya itu, Pak Genma melangkah menuju gedung selatan sekolah, Gedung Ekstrakulikuler. Mau tidak mau seluruh siswa tadi mengikuti langkah beliau. Meskipun firasat buruk menyertai mereka.

Hingga mereka sampai di ruang Ekstrakulikuler Kecantikan, ''Nah, Ndhuk Ino, tulung, koe karo kanca-kancamu gundul na rambute bocah-bocah nakal iki saiki! Itung-itung latian dadi petugas sing ana ing salon. Nek wis rampung, age-age lapor na marang aku.'' -Nah, Nak Ino, tolong, kamu dan teman-temanmu memotong botak rambutnya anak-anak nakal ini sekarang! Hitung-hitung latihan menjadi petugas yang ada di salon. Jika sudah selesai, segeralah laporkan kepada saya.

''Inggih, Pak,'' jawab Ino. Mau tidak mau ia dan teman-temannya melaksanakan perintah dari Pak Genma tadi, meskipun rasa tidak enak dan merasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

o0o

Jelas saja Sakura terperangah akan cerita sang kekasih, pasalnya hari itu ia tidak berangkat sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sasuke mendapat hukuman. Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih ia belum mengerti.

''Oalah, ngono. Terus apa hubungane ceritamu mau karo koe nyingkir saka aku?'' -Oh, begitu. Lalu apa hubungannya cerita kamu dengan kamu mulai menyingkir dariku?

Dengan menunduk Sasuke menjawab, ''Aku wedi koe njaluk pedhot merga aku wis ora bagus meneh.'' -Aku takut kamu minta putus karena aku sudah tidak ganteng lagi.

Otomatis Sakura menahan tawanya. Ia lalu berkata, '' Aku ra mungkin bakal njaluk pedhot mung merga koe gundul. Emange sapa sik ngarani koe ora bagus?'' -Aku tak mungkin akan minta putus hanya karena kamu botak. Memangnya siapa yang bilang kamu tidak ganteng?

''Dadi, aku tetep bagus?'' -Jadi, aku tetap ganteng?

''Emange ana cah wedok sing ngelokke pacare elek?'' -Memangnya ada cewek yang bilang pacarnya jelek?

oOo

Hari itu berakhir manis bagi Sakura, ia tak peduli dengan gaya rambut Sasuke. Asalkan Sasuke setia dan mau mengerti dirinya, itu sudah cukup baginya.

oOo

Holaaa XD Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Hahaha ini saya tulis ngebut, jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan. Dan apa ada orang Jogja atau Sleman yang membaca fiksi ini? Semoga dapat dimengerti XD Oh iya happy SSFD :9 Semoga Savers makin kompak dan SasuSaku selalu di hati.

Sign,

blupii aka Savers Onyx Malachite.


End file.
